


try to capture every moment as it comes to me

by eggsmonday



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cancer, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsmonday/pseuds/eggsmonday
Summary: A wrong number. A strange boy with an illness. Hinata's life will never be the same again.Title comes from the song "Hope of Morning" by Icon For Hire
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Week 1

_Tuesday_

**[9:21]** Why aren’t you in class?

 **[9:22]** Yukizome is making us do yoga

**Unsaved Contact [9:23]** ? Who is this?

**[9:36]** sorry. a friend got a new phone and I got the number wrong.

**Unsaved Contact [9:37]** Ah, sorry to disappoint you. I should have known that nobody would text me on purpose

**[9:39]** uh. Right, whatever

**Unsaved Contact [9:52]** yoga can be relaxing

**[9:54]** i guess

**Unsaved Contact [9:54]** Why is Yukizome making you do yoga?

**[9:59]** do we know each other or something

**Unsaved Contact [10:00]** just making conversation

**[10:02]** Uh. okay sure

 **[10:03]** anyway. She’s trying to teach us how to calm our nerves before a test

**Unsaved Contact [10:04]** ah, so she’s your teacher. You’re in school, then?

**[10:12]** what business is it of yours

**Unsaved Contact [10:13]** You’re right. I apologize.

 **Unsaved Contact [10:13]** I was just curious because I do online school

**[10:15]** you’re a student?

**Unsaved Contact [10:15]** I am.

 **Unsaved Contact [10:16]** I’m in high school

**[10:18]** online high school

**Unsaved Contact [10:18]** yes

**[10:20]** why are you in online school

**Unsaved Contact [10:22]** long story

**[10:22]** fair enough

**Unsaved Contact [10:24]** so if you’re in school right now

 **Unsaved Contact [10:24]** and you’re supposed to be doing yoga

 **Unsaved Contact [10:25]** how come you’re on your phone?

**[10:27]** yoga’s done

**Unsaved Contact [10:28]** are you not still in class?

**[10:29]** i am

 **[10:30]** but it’s whatever. my teacher doesn’t really care if im on my phone, since we’re just doing schoolwork now

**Unsaved Contact [10:31]** Yukizome?

**[10:33]** yeah

**Unsaved Contact [10:36]** she seems very lenient. That’s nice

#

**Unsaved Contact [16:42]** so are you out of class now?

**[16:42]** ...yeah??

 **[16:42]** ?????

**Unsaved Contact [16:44]** what are you doing now?

**[16:47]** playing a video game with my friend

**Unsaved Contact [16:48]** you don’t have homework?

**[16:50]** not really

**Unsaved Contact [16:51]** hm

 **Unsaved Contact [16:55]** so what game are you playing?

**[17:03]** risk of rain 2

**Unsaved Contact [17:04]** I haven’t heard of it

**[17:06]** it’s very hard to play while texting.

**Unsaved Contact [17:07]** ah. I am sorry to inconvenience you

**[17:12]** yeah whatever

#

**Unsaved Contact [19:23]** so is your game finished?

**[19:24]** ????????

**Unsaved Contact [19:25]** your risk of rain 2.

**[19:26]** yeah it’s done

 **[19:28]** why do you keep texting me

**Unsaved Contact [19:33]** I’m sorry if my presence is an annoyance

**[19:36]** i didn’t say that

**Unsaved Contact [19:37]** I’ll leave you alone.

#

_Wednesday_

**[8:46]** so like.

 **[8:46]** how have you not heard of risk of rain

**Unsaved Contact [8:49]** I don’t play a lot of video games

 **Unsaved Contact [8:51]** Are you in class again?

**[8:52]** yep

**Unsaved Contact [8:57]** Bright and early!

**[8:59]** this is the normal time

 **[9:00]** school started an hour and a half ago

**Unsaved Contact [9:01]** 7:30?

**[9:01]** yeah

**Unsaved Contact [9:03]** I figured we lived in the same time zone. we have the same area code

 **Unsaved Contact [9:07]** is your friend in class today?

**[9:08]** yep

**Unsaved Contact [9:09]** did you get the right phone number?

**[9:10]** yep

**Unsaved Contact [9:11]** that’s good! Now you have someone to text other than boring old me!

**[9:15]** do you always talk like that?

**Unsaved Contact [9:17]** like what?

**[9:21]** like. putting yourself down or whatever

**Unsaved Contact [9:23]** i just say what everyone is thinking. it’s just the truth

**[9:34]** I don’t think you’re boring.

 **[9:37]** you’re way too weird to be boring

**Unsaved Contact [9:39]** wow! was that a compliment?

 **Unsaved Contact [9:40]** i haven’t received a compliment like that in years!

**[9:41]** it wasn’t really

 **[9:43]** years?? that’s a pretty big exaggeration

**Unsaved Contact [9:44]** oh, it’s no exaggeration

**[9:46]** what, do your parents never give you compliments or something?

**Unsaved Contact [9:48]** my parents are dead

**[9:49]** oh

 **[9:49]** uh

 **[9:50]** sorry

**Unsaved Contact [9:51]** i’m sorry too

 **Unsaved Contact [9:52]** for making you feel bad for me

**[9:54]** it’s whatever

**[10:19]** how’d they die?

**Unsaved Contact [10:22]** plane crash.

**[10:22]** oh

 **[10:23]** wow

 **[10:23]** that sucks.

**Unsaved Contact [10:24]** yes. it does

**[10:43]** so who do you live with?

**Unsaved Contact [10:45]** i live by myself

**[10:47]** oh

 **[10:48]** i thought you were a high schooler

**Unsaved Contact [10:48]** i am

**[10:50]** then how do you live on your own?

**Unsaved Contact [10:52]** my parents left me a fairly sizable inheritance

**[10:53]** oh

 **[10:56]** so you’re like, rich?

**Unsaved Contact [10:59]** I suppose you could say that

 **Unsaved Contact [11:00]** rich in money, poor in everything else

#

_Thursday_

**[7:16]** so what’s rich-person breakfast like

**Unsaved Contact [7:19]** not much different from anyone else’s, I’d guess

**[7:21]** you guess?

 **[7:23]** [ _image_01_ ]

 **[7:24]** there. That’s what i’m eating. Now you don’t have to guess

**Unsaved Contact [7:26]** just toast?

**[7:28]** i eat while i walk to school. Don’t have time for much else

 **[7:31]** you still haven’t told me what rich-person breakfast is like

**[7:39]** hello?

**Unsaved Contact [7:40]** [ _image_02_ ]

 **Unsaved Contact [7:41]** it’s pretty good

**[7:42]** yeah it looks alright

 **[7:45]** why’s it on a plastic tray like that?

**Unsaved Contact [7:47]** breakfast in bed

**[7:48]** damn. must be nice

**Unsaved Contact [7:49]** not really.

#

**Unsaved Contact [12:31]** so what’s for lunch?

**[12:34]** one of my classmates made beef stew

**Unsaved Contact [12:35]** your classmate cooks for you? what a wonderful friendship!

**[12:37]** he likes to cook for the whole class. idk if i’d call it friendship

 **[12:38]** he’s a good cook though

**Unsaved Contact [12:40]** is he the same one who gave you the wrong number?

**[12:42]** no, different guy

**Unsaved Contact [12:43]** you have a lot of friends

**[12:45]** not really

 **[12:45]** i mean

 **[12:46]** i guess i have a few

 **[12:46]** souda is my best friend. he’s the one who i had the wrong number for

 **[12:47]** he broke his old phone trying to take it apart

**Unsaved Contact [12:48]** he sounds interesting

**[12:49]** he is

 **[12:50]** and then my other best friend is nanami. she’s the one i play risk of rain 2 with

**Unsaved Contact [12:51]** that sounds nice

**[12:52]** yeah i guess

**Unsaved Contact [12:57]** so do you all go to school together?

**[12:58]** yep

**Unsaved Contact [13:01]** you must live near them too if you have people over to play video games

**[13:02]** oh, ror2 can be played remotely

 **[13:03]** but also we all live on-campus

 **[13:05]** in different parts of the school, but still

**Unsaved Contact [13:06]** oh, you live on campus!

 **Unsaved Contact [13:07]** do you have a roommate?

**[13:09]** yeah i do

 **[13:10]** my friends are part of the main course though, so they get their own rooms

**Unsaved Contact [13:11]** main course?

**[13:13]** oh uh. the school is divided into 2 parts

 **[13:14]** the main course is for scholarship kids. they’re in because they’re gifted or whatever

 **[13:15]** i’m in the reserve course. just a regular student

**Unsaved Contact [13:17]** i see.

 **Unsaved Contact [13:20]** do you like your roommate?

**[13:21]** he’s ok i guess

**Unsaved Contact [31:22]** do you have coed dorms?

**[13:23]** ??? no

**Unsaved Contact [13:24]** ah, so you’re a boy then

**[13:25]** yeah. so what

**Unsaved Contact [13:25]** just wondering, that’s all

 **Unsaved Contact [13:26]** i’m a boy too

**[13:27]** okay. uh i have to go

**Unsaved Contact [13:28]** could it be that you are disappointed that i’m a boy?

**[13:29]** what?

 **[13:30]** no, i just have another class

 **[13:30]** and this teacher is much less lenient about the phone thing

**Unsaved Contact [13:31]** ah, i see

 **Unsaved Contact [13:32]** have a good class, then.

#

**Unsaved Contact [16:04]** So what’s your name?

**[16:07]** nope. not happening

**Unsaved Contact [16:08]** ok

 **Unsaved Contact [16:09]** i’m komaeda nagito.

 **Unsaved Contact [16:09]** in case you were wondering.

#

**[20:17]** my name is hinata.

**Komaeda [20:36]** it’s nice to meet you, hinata-kun.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information comes to light about Komaeda.

_Monday_

**Souda [8:36]** who are you texting

**[8:36]** nobody.

**Souda [8:36]** u keep looking at ur crotch under ur desk. i sincerely hope it’s bc ur texting someone, lol

 **Souda [8:37]** wait

 **Souda [8:37]** is it that wrong number? the one who kept messaging u

**Souda [8:48]** your silence speaks volumes

**[8:48]** whatever, shut up

 **[8:49]** he’s just, like. really weird. and it makes me want to know more about him

**Souda [8:49]** oh, so it’s a him? do you know his name?

**[8:50]** …komaeda.

**Souda [8:50]** wait. does he know YOUR name?

**[8:51]** just my family name, not my given name

**Souda [8:51]** dude ur gonna get murdered

**[8:51]** somehow i doubt that.

 **[8:52]** look at this picture he sent me

 **[8:52]** [ _image_02_ ]

 **[8:52]** we were talking about breakfast and that’s what he said he was having

 **[8:53]** he tried to brush it off, he said he was having breakfast in bed

**Souda [8:53]** why is it hospital food lol

**[8:53]** idk but that’s what it is right?? i’m not crazy for thinking he sent me a pic of hospital food??

**Souda [8:54]** no that’s definitely a hospital tray

 **Souda [8:54]** maybe he’s in a psych ward and ur texting a deranged murderer

**[8:54]** or maybe he got injured somehow. which i’m thinking is a lot more likely than your murderer theory

**Souda [8:55]** so ask him

**[8:55]** how would i even ask that

**Souda [8:55]** “hey why r u in a hospital”

**[8:56]** ...yeah i guess that’ll do it

#

**[8:57]** hey so uh

 **[8:57]** why are you in a hospital

**Komaeda [8:58]** oh! you noticed

 **Komaeda [8:58]** haha. i suppose i’m a little sick

**[8:59]** sick?

**Komaeda [8:59]** cancer. lymphoma, specifically

**Komaeda [9:12]** did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry

**[9:12]** no, don’t apologize

 **[9:12]** uh

 **[9:12]** i’m sorry

 **[9:12]** shit idk what to say man

**Komaeda [9:13]** it’s ok

**[9:13]** so like

 **[9:13]** are u

 **[9:14]** uh

**Komaeda [9:14]** going to die?

**[9:14]** well. i mean

**Komaeda [9:14]** we all die someday, hinata-kun!

 **Komaeda [9:14]** but. yeah. I’ll probably die sooner than later.

**[9:15]** wow

 **[9:15]** um. I’m sorry to hear that

**Komaeda [9:15]** would you prefer that i hadn’t told you? I apologize

**[9:15]** that’s not what i meant

**Komaeda [9:16]** oh

 **Komaeda [9:16]** thank you

**[9:17]** is there anything that i can… do?? like. Idk

**Komaeda [9:17]** you’re willing to do something for someone like me?

**[9:17]** well. yeah

**Komaeda [9:18]** that’s far too kind. I don’t deserve the kindness of someone like you

**[9:18]** everyone deserves kindness

 **[9:18]** except, like, murderers i guess

 **[9:18]** speaking of which

 **[9:19]** you’re not a murderer are you? bc my friend is concerned that you are going to murder me

**Komaeda [9:19]** haha! no i am not a murderer

 **Komaeda [9:19]** i don’t have the physical strength to murder anyone

 **Komaeda [9:19]** though i suppose i could poison you?

**[9:20]** uh

**Komaeda [9:20]** don’t worry, i won’t

 **Komaeda [9:20]** as long as you drop to your knees and lick my shoes

**[9:20]** uhh

**Komaeda [9:21]** sorry, bad joke

 **Komaeda [9:21]** besides, hinata-kun. I have no idea where you live. I can’t murder you if i can’t find you, right?

**[9:21]** you know, this is not comforting

 **[9:21]** these are things that a murderer would say

**Komaeda [9:22]** hinata-kun, what motive would i even have for murdering you?

**[9:22]** anger at the world?

 **[9:22]** anger bc you’re sick

**Komaeda [9:23]** i’m not angry

 **Komaeda [9:23]** i don’t have the energy to be angry

 **Komaeda [9:23]** just sad. but only a little

 **Komaeda [9:24]** i’m not even sad that i’m dying, really

 **Komaeda [9:24]** just sad that i’ll die without anyone who loves me.

**Komaeda [9:41]** hinata-kun?

 **Komaeda [9:42]** sorry, was that too much?

**[9:43]** no, i just

 **[9:43]** i was just working up the courage to do this

_[Calling Komaeda]_

_[…]_

_[...]_

“Uh… hi.”

“Hinata-kun..?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Wow! What a nice surprise. Aren’t you in class?”

“I asked to be excused for a minute. I’m hiding in the bathroom.”

“I thought it sounded like you were whispering.”

“Why are _you_ whispering? Are you not allowed to be on the phone or something?”

“I’m not whispering. That’s just my voice.”

“Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“Hinata-kun, why did you call me?”

“I, uh. I don’t really know. It just felt like I should.”

“You didn’t have to. I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to be kind to me.”

“I didn’t feel obligated. I just thought that, like… I dunno.”

“Well. Even though I don’t really deserve it, I still appreciate it.”

“Don’t say shit like that, Komaeda.”

“Like what?”

“That you don’t deserve it, or whatever.”

“I d--”

“No, shut up for a second. You _do_ deserve for people to be nice to you. That’s, like. A basic human right, or something.”

“Well… thank you for saying that.”

“You believe me, right?”

“...”

“...”

“It’s certainly nice of you to say, Hinata-kun. But you’re naive. We don’t know each other, really. You don’t actually know anything about me.”

“...”

“Thanks for calling, Hinata-kun.”

_[Call Disconnected. Duration 4 Minutes]_

#

_Tuesday_

**Souda [10:12]** u ok, bro?

 **Souda [10:12]** you’ve had this weird look on ur face for like the last day

**[10:12]** im fine

**Souda [10:13]** are you mad at me

**[10:13]** why would i be mad at you

**Souda [10:13]** idk

 **Souda [10:13]** sometimes i feel like nobody actually likes me and they’re all just pretending or something

 **Souda [10:14]** i get anxious

**[10:14]** i’m not pretending

 **[10:14]** and i’m not mad or anything either

**Souda [10:14]** ok that’s good

 **Souda [10:15]** so whats wrong then

**[10:15]** ugh it’s kinda dumb

 **[10:15]** komaeda and i had, like. an argument? kinda?

**Souda [10:15]** komaeda? like, potential murderer komaeda?

**[10:16]** that’s not funny, man

**Souda [10:16]** im not joking!!!! you don’t know this kid!

**[10:16]** yeah, that’s what he said too

**Souda [10:16]** !?

**[10:17]** idk. this is stupid. Forget it

**Souda [10:17]** no, cmon dude, you can tell me

 **Souda [10:17]** i just worry, that’s all

**[10:17]** yeah yeah i know

 **[10:18]** so basically i called him

**Souda [10:18]** !!!!!!????!

**[10:18]** shut up and listen for a second

 **[10:18]** so i called him and we were talking

 **[10:19]** and he said that i didnt have to be so nice to him, bc he doesn’t “deserve” for people to be nice to him

 **[10:19]** and i said that yes he does

 **[10:19]** i see u typing. shut up

 **[10:20]** and he was like “you dont actually know me” and kept saying that he doesn’t deserve basic human respect

 **[10:20]** and then he hung up on me 

**[10:20]** weird, right?

**Souda [10:21]** he’s definitely a weirdo

 **Souda [10:21]** i think that he’s straight up saying that you can’t trust him

 **Souda [10:21]** like, he’s TELLING u that he’s dangerous

**[10:21]** maybe

 **[10:22]** but i think he’s full of it

 **[10:22]** he really seems like a harmless guy. i don’t want to believe he’s a bad person

**Souda [10:22]** yea you dont WANT to believe it

 **Souda [10:23]** but you’re playing with fire here dude

 **Souda [10:23]** stranger danger

**[10:23]** yeah ig

#

**[10:29]** hey, u know that guy i told u i’ve been texting

**Nanami [10:31]** yes

**[10:31]** do u think it’s weird?

**Nanami [10:33]** not really. I’ve made friends online before

**[10:33]** do u think i’m in danger of getting murdered?

**Nanami [10:35]** does he know where you live?

**[10:35]** no

**Nanami [10:37]** then you’re probably fine

**[10:37]** yeah. probably

**Nanami [10:45]** hinata-kun

 **Nanami [10:47]** do you want to be friends with this boy?

**[10:47]** i mean, he’s nice to me

 **[10:47]** it’s more like. he just kind of baffles me

 **[10:47]** i want to know what makes him tick

 **[10:48]** he’s dropped all these weird facts about himself

 **[10:48]** like, apparently his parents died in a plane crash

**Nanami [10:50]** wow

 **Nanami [10:50]** that’s… uncommon

**[10:50]** yeah. and he’s in the hospital bc he has cancer

**Nanami [10:52]** i hate to play the devil’s advocate here, but…

 **Nanami [10:52]** have you considered that he might be lying?

**[10:52]** it’s crossed my mind

 **[10:53]** but i just don’t know

**Nanami [10:53]** do you feel that he’s a danger to you?

**[10:53]** idk. maybe, but i don’t think so

**Nanami [10:54]** well. maybe you should be cautious, but believe in him for now

 **Nanami [10:54]** most people are good at heart, i think

**[10:54]** yeah. you’re right

#

_Wednesday_

**[1:02]** komaeda

 **[1:02]** i wanted to say that, uh, you’re right that i don’t know you

 **[1:02]** but like. i know that you’re a human being

 **[1:02]** and that’s enough to know that you deserve to be treated like one

 **[1:03]** so yeah

 **[1:07]** you’re probably asleep right now bc it’s like 1 in the morning

 **[1:07]** but i felt like i should say that

 **[1:07]** so.

 **[1:08]** yeah.

#

**Komaeda [1:42]** thanks, hinata-kun.

#

_Friday_

**Komaeda [14:34]** are you glad it’s friday?

**[14:39]** yeah, i guess i am

**Komaeda [14:39]** what do you do on weekends at boarding school?

**[14:40]** mostly just hang out in the dorms, but sometimes my friends and i will go out into town or something

 **[14:40]** what do you do?

**Komaeda [14:40]** it’s much the same as regular weekdays

**[14:41]** i just realized

 **[14:41]** i don’t really know what you do all day

 **[14:41]** are you just like. in bed all the time?

**Komaeda [14:41]** i get to go on walks sometimes

 **Komaeda [14:41]** i’m actually leaving the hospital on monday though

**[14:42]** you get to do that?

**Komaeda [14:42]** haha yeah. how lucky!

 **Komaeda [14:42]** i was in the hospital recently because i was having a bit of a bad week

 **Komaeda [14:43]** but i’m feeling a lot better now, so i’m getting discharged

**[14:43]** oh, well that’s good

 **[14:43]** i didn’t realize you could come and go like that

**Komaeda [14:44]** it’s not by choice

 **Komaeda [14:44]** if I could be in the hospital all the time, I would

**[14:45]** you would?

**Komaeda [14:45]** it gets lonely at home.

 **Komaeda [14:45]** here, I can talk to the doctors and nurses when they come into the room

 **Komaeda [14:45]** But maybe now it won’t be so bad at home! Since I have a friend I can text now

 **Komaeda [14:46]** ah, but maybe that’s presumptuous. Maybe you don’t consider us friends

**[14:46]** no, i do

 **[14:46]** i mean, we are, aren’t we

**Komaeda [14:48]** I’d like to think so.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, or a comment if you want to make my day! <3


End file.
